


Movie Night

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [25]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Movie Night

Kuro purred as he rubbed his face into Mahiru’s chest. He sleepy mumbled as Mahiru kept petting his head gently. Kuro snuffled as he turned his head back towards the tv. Noticing there was a movie coming on that he had never seen before. He propped his head up a bit before moving Mahiru around.

  
Mahiru gasped as they were suddenly flipped and looked beneath his to see Kuro focused intently on the tv. Mahiru rolled his eyes at the attitude and situated himself on top of Kuro. Once he was in a more comfortable position with his head on Kuro’s chest he turned back to the tv.

  
All night they both laid there in a calm position as they continued to whisper comments throughout each show. Eventually, Mahiru began to fall asleep, so when Kuro turned to whisper something he found his loved sleeping with a bit of drool. Kuro smiled fondly before wiping the drool away and carefully lifting Mahiru up in his arms.

  
Making his way through the clutter on the ground Kuro made his way towards the bed where he laid Mahiru down onto it. He gently brushed hair out of his face before pulling the covers up.

  
Careful not to wake him Kuro crawled in after him and gently wrapped him in his arms. Thoughts drifting away from all the stressful stuff in his life they both fell asleep without a care in the world.


End file.
